Lego Charlie and the Chocolate factory Wiki
Overview ·''' Wiki tutorial '''· Help pages ·''' Content LEGO Factory Charlie and the Chocolate Factory is a collaborative website that anyone can edit! Feell free to edit, contribute and add to our many selective articles dedicated to the LEGO Video Game. Welcome to the Factory in lego. the Newest lego Video Game based on Roald Dahl's books and their sweet film adaptions. With over 100 magical locations and sweet inventions to master, Experiment with Exploding Candy, Everlasting Gobstoppers, Candy Balloons, Fizzy Lifting Lemonade Blueberry gum and all the amazing inventions there is too offer. Playing as the marvelous insane powerful Wonka,Timid Hero Charlie Bucket, The Wonka Bots, Oompa Loompas and naughty chidren and their parents. Control the nut sorting squirrells and more. Life has never been sweeter. Everything is Buildable Relive the crazy wondeful exploits of the original candyman in this LEGO Video Game adapting the classic second novel and two translated films of the first vision. From Candy Balloons to Lollydoodles to the Wonka Mobile, Great Glass Elevator and Candy Boat. From Willy Wonka himself to Charlie Bucket the poor protagonist. Over 100 characters we all remember and more created exlusively for the game. You''l find what mixes this amazing video game is not the Chocolate Waterfall but the concept of creating candy concoctions beyond your wildest imagination, newly inspired sets reliving all your favourtie locations and more never seen before.'' Things to fly, sail and bounce by. && Much more when the grand prize is revealed. Life could never be sweeter. Fans Discussion Revell all readers in your own designs and ideas of LEGO Charlie and the Chocolate Factory: The Candy Staff of Willy Wonka Why is Willy Wonka's staff have the power of mind control which so clearly is similiar to that of the Riddler's unigue ability in LEGO Batman the Video Game? Because it's from the same company that presented us LEGO Batman, and director Jon Burton is aboard:) News ;February 24, 2009 :Wikia's new editor can no be used across all Wikia wikis '''March 24th, 2010 Traveller's Tales announces new game titles and information and their competitive goal to continue making LEGO Video Games till late 2016 April 5th, 2010 Traveller's Tales and the LEGO Company continue their designing of LEGO Charlie and the Chocolate Factory while announce a in the works LEGO Lord of the Rings and LEGO Batman 2. November 28th, 2009 First announcment of LEGO Charlie Video Game December 4th, 2009 Concept designs, set plans and key character constructions leaked subsequently to the public. December 19th, 2009 Bid for Licence December 24th, 2009 Oompa Loompas designs, sketches and original concepts leaked via Porteman's Blog. Official LEGO Company link. May 18th, 2016 A lego ideas project based on the movie Charlie & The Chocolate Factory needs your vote. If this project reaches 10 000 supporters it may become an official lego set. You can vote here: ☀https://ideas.lego.com/projects/102668 Featured Article Willy Wonka began with a single store on Cherry Street but even back then the whole world wanted his candy. In the Video Game you can control mobs to do your will such as the The Golden Ticket Finders and parents, Charlie and Grandpa Joe, The Wonka Bots and Oompa Loompas. (more...) Willy Wonka is your Guide The Candyman The Good, The Bad and the Loud My Name is Augustus Gloop and I Love Your Chocolate I Want the Whole World By Gum its Gum Why is Everything here completely pointless I've got another puzzle for you Pack quite a wallop Firing the Little Creeps and Upgrading the Lame Robots instead You can blow up to incredible sizes The Luckiest Boy in the Entire World I Used to work here in the Factory I Want a Squirrell No Other Factory in the World Lego Indiana Jones •Lego Star Wars..Lego Batman Wiki Latest activity Category:Community Category:Infobox templates Category:A Sweet Block Game Category:Browse Category:LEGO Charlie and the Chocolate Factory